


[Podfic of] Holding On

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Big Bang, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Dating, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Shrunkyclunks, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Steve Rogers had survived more than he cared to remember.Polio. Scarlet Fever. Pneumonia. A bum heart.Basic training. Hydra. Nazis. Chorus Girls. World War II.A plane crash. Kind of.An alien invasion.It seemed, however, that the thing that would finally kill Steve Rogers would be as mundane as it was ridiculous.“Your poll numbers are way down, and we need to get them back up.”Poll numbers.Because, apparently in 2013, public opinion about Steve Rogers and his performance as Captain America mattered more than his actual performance as Captain America.Last week, Steve and Natasha had taken out a terrorist cell with plans to blow up the Eiffel Tower, and the only casualty had been the broken arm of one bad guy because he tried to cop a feel and Natasha hadn’t been in the mood to watch Steve get his pec squeezed.But this week?This week, his poll numbers were way down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784938) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> Hiya! Endless thanks to Clara for her permission to podfic this work, which I absolutely adore.  
> I'm uploading this in parts, so the first part is ch 1-3, next will be 4-6, then 7-9, then 10-11. I'll increase the podfic length tag as I go; I didn't want to fake anyone out by putting the final estimate, but I anticipate it should be around 4.5-5 hours.

Listen and Download Link: [Ch 1-3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VvTxHYHcqqlNb8obWHso3tnyJOnyugrX/view?usp=sharing)

Audio length: 01:01:23


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to Clara for permission to podfic this! Additional thanks to Anna for moral support and cheerleading, and to Sep for audio editing advice! This chapter should have better sound quality than the last, and when I finish all of this, I'll re-edit the first and compile them all into a massive mp3.

Listen and Download Link: [Ch 4-6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17OwCYQcrxZk_MRfmnskk9hagLe_MSbku/view?usp=sharing)

Audio length: 00:51:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos or comment if you listen! I love feedback on my reading! And if you enjoy the fic itself (which you will), and for some reason haven't read it yet in text or commented on it, please go to Clara's fic and leave a comment or two!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the finish line! 
> 
> I had a lot of issues while recording this bundle, and I rerecorded half of it, and then there were STILL some issues, so I kind of did my best to fix them. I'm picking up tricks but I'm far from a pro, so I apologize and I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Listen and Download Link: [Ch 7-9](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ue2TkAOnnmSlNHLqLOu4ZVTQ0WVwtnjO/view?usp=sharing)

Audio Length: 1:01:03


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This has been a wonderful experience, and I feel like I've grown a lot as a podficcer from taking on this project. I really hope you've enjoyed taking this journey with me, or, if you were waiting until it was complete, that you'll enjoy it when you listen!
> 
> Endless thanks to Clara for permission, encouragement, and generally being the loveliest human.

Listen and Download Link: [Ch 10-11](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TbLp5JxGrrjAoZdb5huljH2k3QlD80Fk/view?usp=sharing)

Audio Length: 00:44:00

 

Listen and Download Link: [Full Podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b8MzhwV7--UPqNfkSBkTy1FN35_aFrK1/view?usp=sharing)

Audio Length: 03:37:41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you enjoyed the podfic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment! And if you enjoy the fic (which I guarantee you will), please click the link to Clara's fic and leave HER a comment telling her what you loved and why! Also, if you enjoy it in general, I recommend scrolling through Clara's fic anyway, because there's some GORGEOUS art for some of the scenes. 
> 
> Thanks again for joining me on this journey! Until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are super appreciated, and if you love the story (which you totally will), please go back and leave a comment on Clara's fic!


End file.
